


Hole in the Swamp

by AzureMagician



Series: Adventures in Mareth [1]
Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/AzureMagician
Summary: The Champion ate the wrong fruit and now she has to relieve herself of her unnatural heat. Luckily she finds two spider-morphs in the swamp who are willing to help her out.





	Hole in the Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent af.

You promised yourself never to eat random food in this hellhole ever again.

 

After the milk you drank when you first got here made your breasts grow, you were careful with what you ingested. Everything that wasn’t from Whitney’s farm or Tel’Adre was likely tainted, you thought.

 

But damn, did that peach look  _ tasty _ .

 

And now you’re writhing on the ground, begging for dick.

 

You hate Mareth.

 

One hand is deep within your folds while the other cups a breast. You pant like a whore as you try to fill your emptiness, your fingers hammering your slit in a furious assault. You’ve got to alleviate this somehow. Unfortunately your hands aren’t going to magically rid yourself of this heat. As you lie there you think as hard as your current state will allow. Who can you go to for help?

 

You wouldn’t admit this normally, but the spiders in the swamp always fascinated you.

 

Their shiny, obsidian exoskeletons. Their flawless, pale skin. The maddening venom they inject into you in battle. Your pride won’t let you confess to it, but you wouldn’t mind losing to one of them.

 

They’re the perfect candidate.

 

As soon as you finish yourself off (not that it helps at all with the heat) you teleport to the swamp. Humidity hits your face like an ocean wave as the mud consumes your feet. You find yourself sinking deeper and deeper as you trek through the mire, looking for a mate.

 

Hours pass and you haven’t found a single strand of web, let alone a spider-morph. You run into them all the time when you’re out exploring, but as soon as you actually want to meet one they’re gone. You begin regretting your quest and the time you’ve wasted looking for cock right as you trip over a large branch. Instead of hitting the mud face first you fall into the earth. The soil absorbs your scream, not that there is anyone to hear you.

 

A web breaks your descent.

 

Excitement replaces your fear as you mull over the implication of your silk prison. This must be a spider-morph lair! Someone has to come and find you at some point. You hope they will let you free.

 

You hope even more that they’ll fuck you.

 

Perverse thoughts occupy your mind as you wait. Who will find you? What will they do with you? Will they  _ want  _ to do anything to you?

 

A giggle from behind shatters your reverie.

 

“Who do we have here?” Her voice is delicate yet laced with mischief.

 

You lift your head and see a woman, her pale skin glowing in the faint light from the hole like the moon on a clear night. Her exoskeleton glitters as well, like a rare gemstone. All you see of her face are her four red eyes, which shine in the dark. As she comes closer you see her wide smirk, her fangs white as bone.

 

“Seems some prey has fallen into my web. What will I do with you?” Another giggle slips through her plump lips. You’re unsure if it’s playful or predatory.

 

“That’s MY web!”

 

The second voice is boyish but soured by agitation. You find its source by looking down—another spider, this one male. You can’t see well given how little light there is, but you can still make out his shape. He’s taller than the average morph, almost 6 feet.

 

“Oh, hush,” she scoffs. She’s lingering over you now, your head between her onyx legs. “It doesn’t matter whose web it is. We can both have her.”

 

_ Jackpot _ .

 

He’s at your feet. You have a better look at him now that he’s closer to the light. His skin is as milky as hers; the contrast with his exoskeleton and hair is stunning. His chest is muscular, unlike the lithe arachnids you usually meet in the wilderness. There’s a devious gleam in his violet eyes and a grin to match it.

 

“Not going to say no to that!”

 

He crouches down and lifts up your robes, revealing your panties. His hands are at your thighs, spreading your legs apart so he can get a better view of his prize. His fingers tease your entrance underneath the silk. You moan at his every touch—his fingers are so skilled! They’re soaked when he pulls back to inspect them.

 

“Eager, aren’t you?”

 

You nod weakly, your head’s movement hampered by the web. You’re too horny to speak.

 

“Good girl.”

 

He pulls down your garment, smirking when he sees what underneath. You see his girthy dick growing harder.

 

“How cute!” A finger slides up your slit, sending a wave of lust through you. “It’s a rarity finding a hole around here that isn’t a gaping maw. Tell me, is this your first time?”

 

You nod again, this time with more vigor. You drool as you imagine his cock finally claiming you.

 

“Excellent! Newbies are always so fun.” He licks your folds and you gasp. “So easy to toy with.”

 

“That’s not fair!” the other says in a huff. You were so focused on him you somehow forgot she was there. “I’m not going to let you have all the fun.”

 

She lowers herself until her obsidian snatch is right above your head.

 

“Lick.”

 

You look back up at her and get a face full of muff. She’s already wet, some of her juice falling onto your cheeks. You oblige with glee, stroking her entrance with your tongue. She cries out as you lick away; even in your lustful state you become smug as her girlish gasps fill your ears.

 

You let out your own moans into her folds as her friend eats you out. His tongue is swift, switching between your clit and your slit with almost supernatural ease. All three of you fill the underground with the lovely music of your panting and gasping. Your nipples peek out from your robes, wanting free.

 

A delighted cry strikes through the air, signalling her release. She gushes onto your face and falls over on top of you, almost butting heads with her partner.

 

“Fuck, watch it!” You whine as his tongue teasing ceases.

 

“Sorry,” she pants. “That was… You’re  _ good _ .” She gives your ass a gentle squeeze.

 

She stands back up, moving herself to the side then lying down next to you. She paws at your breasts.

 

“Can’t forget these!”

 

She pulls the cloth down, revealing your boobs. You gasp as the cold air meets your nipples. Her hands squish into your mounds, and you squeak as she massages your sensitive flesh.

 

“I want to play too!”

 

He slides over to your chest, planting his face onto your right breast. He takes your nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around. Dammit, why is his tongue so good?! She joins in him in sucking and licking and you lose yourself as they toy with your tits. You come from the stimulation alone, gushing all over the web.

 

“That’s all it takes to get you off, huh?” he chuckles. He moves back to his previous spot, his dick at full-mast now. “Well how about this?”

 

Your eyes water from anticipation as he finally,  _ finally _ glides into you.

 

He grunts as he adjusts to your tightness. Sweet Marae, you feel so full! You cry out as his hips move, his thick prick slamming your G-spot with each thrust. You wanted this. You were begging for this!

 

You hear a giggle in your ear and she squeezes your breasts again. She must be enjoying the show. She kneads your tits, pleasure blooming in both your upper and lower halves.

 

Your mind empties, your thoughts replaced with the image of yourself pregnant and overjoyed. You look down at your round belly, cradling it, wondering when your beautiful children will come. You were meant for this.

 

You return to reality as his panting grows strained.

 

You hear a gasp above you as he erupts. You sob in joy as you’re finally filled with seed; your own release is not long after. He falls onto you, completely spent.

 

“You’re not bad, newbie.” He kisses you, his fangs grazing against your lips.

 

“We’d love to have you again,” she teases, kissing your cheek. “We don’t find many cuties around here.”

 

You drift off to sleep in their arms, the warmth of their bodies lulling you into peaceful rest.

* * *

Warmth and comfort on your shoulders are what you notice first when you stir awake. You open your eyes, seeing that you’re wrapped in a… Blanket? It’s sewn with spider silk and unbelievably soft. You have no doubt that your spider lovers made it for you. You rise from the log you were sleeping on, admiring the gift.

 

It takes moments to realize your mind is free from the lusty fog. Did your plan work? Only time will tell you.

 

You walk back to camp, glad that your heat is over. You hope you’ll run into your new friends again someday; you might need their help again.


End file.
